Fan:The Wedding
The Wedding is a three-part episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Part 1 The episode begins with Mr. Makuta announcing that Tokyo Junior High School was selected as teen exchange speakers for an event in Australia. The DigiDestined, along with Brick & Stick, go together as a group; with the trip taking place at the same time as Tactimon's Centennial Recharge, the group are relieved that there will be no trouble in their absence. Out in the reaches of space, Lilithmon hears about the news from inside her dumpster & decides to veer it back to the moon. Back on Earth, the DigiDestined touch down in Australia to begin their trip. Kokuwamon back at the Command Center anxiously misses their presence, but knowing that there may not be any evil threats for some time, he decides to go for a walk outside. Not long after Tactimon retreats into the Rejuvenation Chamber to begin his nap, Lilithmon crashes her dumpster back onto the moon's surface & goes back into the palace. Eventually she finds Wisemon, missing her presence greatly; he restores her to full size with his Spectron Reintegrator, which she thanks him upon restoration. Hoping to reclaim her throne, her plan is to spike Tactimon with a love potion while he is sleeping, destroy the DigiDestined, & give them as a wedding gift before sealing Tactimon in a dumpster & ruling the universe herself. But unable to wait until they return to Tokyo, Wisemon suggests to use Kokuwamon to lure them back. Outside the Command Center, Kokuwamon is ambushed by Wisemon & a group of Claymon X, whom inserts a CD into his back that manipulates his mind. Under the CD's evil influence, he blocks Seraphimon from communicating with the DigiDestined - & later ridiculing him via mocking the Command Center's technology & giving him a makeover - & contacts them himself to go to the run down Yokai Theater back at Tokyo, which unknown to them they will be unable to use their powers inside it. At the moon, after being made to look younger from Wisemon's Moon Mud, Lilithmon goes into the Rejuvenation Chamber & pours the love potion into a nearby flask, ready to be pumped inside Tactimon's body. As she waits for his awakening, Wisemon sets out to recreate some of Lilithmon's favorite Digimon as wedding guests, which go to the Theater to ambush the DigiDestined. Unable to teleport out or draw weapons, they are presumably left cornered. Part 2 Trapped & with nowhere to go, the DigiDestined have no choice but to fight the Digimon with melee attacks. Seeing that they still have the upper hand, & learning of the wedding plans in the process, Nicky & Maggie suggest to escape from the theater. Back at the moon, Tactimon reawakens from the recharge. Upon first sight of an impatient Lilithmon, he falls in love & immediately proposes to her. MadLeomon, uncomfortable about Lilithmon's return, is ordered to organize the wedding ceremony as the "Worst Man". With Wisemon sending more Digimon to ambush the DigiDestined & Kokuwamon still assuming control of the Command Center - & going as far as to teleport Brick & Stick into the Outback - Lilithmon tells Tactimon about the DigiDestined being trapped in the theater, which impresses him very much. Unknown to them, the DigiDestined manage to escape from a basement level within the theater. It isn't long until Tactimon is alerted about it, which Lilithmon suggests to retaliate by making the Digimon grow. Grenades are sent down to a handful of Digimon, whom grow & stop the DigiDestined in their tracks. They then summon the Thunder Digimon to do battle, with ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon going against them. Before the DigiDestined can defeat the Digimon, Kokuwamon severes the link to the Digimon's power supply, causing the DigiDestined to escape & be ultimately teleported back into the theater. Lilithmon then orders Wisemon to send 2 Digimon - Peckmon & Rhinomon - & a group of Claymon to keep them inside while the other Digimon attend the wedding. While the ceremony commences, the DigiDestined decide to try & break out from the theater once again, hopefully without being seen. Part 3 With Tactimon assigning Wisemon to perform the ceremony & Sandiramon to play the organ, the wedding is finally underway. MadLeomon almost provides a reason as to why they shouldn't marry, but Lilithmon stops him by hitting him with her flower bouquet. After reciting the vows & exchanging rings, Lilithmon & Tactimon are proclaimed "husband & fright". Back at the mansion, the DigiDestined are occupied with Peckmon, Rhinomon, & a group of Claymon X combatting them. This time the DigiDestined are able to fight tenaciously against the group & escape from them into another room. Once the wedding party on the moon is over, Lilithmon & Tactimon board Leviamon to witness the DigiDestined's demise at the mansion. Unknown to them, the DigiDestined have set a plan in motion to trap Peckmon & Rhinomon with a net before escaping through the basement like before. This news is soon rallied to the pair via MadLeomon, whom decides to summon all the guests to the surface, declaring war against the DigiDestined. Finally they escape to the Command Center, but not without Lilithmon - now pilotting - & Tactimon overlooking from Leviamon's back. Upon return, Nicky notices Kokuwamon being reprogrammed & removes the CD before restoring Seraphimon. There they tell him about the wedding, which Seraphimon finds to be disturbing due to Lilithmon & Tactimon's combined power. Suddenly, a distress signal gives them the news that the Digimon have grown outside; once back in action, they hop on ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon's shoulders to do battle. Even though the Digimon are outnumbered, they still manage to fight bravely against the Digimon. After weakening them considerably, they both finish off the Digimon with a combination of ThunderOmnimon's sword slashes & WhiteTigerVespamon's Thunderbolts. This leaves Lilithmon & Tactimon to blame each other for the turn of events. Finally the DigiDestined return to Australia to finish their trip, & Kokuwamon returns Brick & Stick from the Outback. He still feels sorry for his actions whilst corrupted, but Seraphimon accepts it, not at all caring about the "Evil Kokuwamon".